degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LIGHTSfan/Chyler-Chapter 6
Chapter 6 The next day, Tyler waited outside the school for Chey to enter. While sitting outside, he spotted the ginger again. "HEY! IT'S ME! DAVE" He yelled, running across the front of the campus. "Uh, hi? How did asking out Wendy go?" Tyler kind of asked. Dave's smile quickly faded. "Not so good. I told her that she was sexeh and should fulfill all my Asian fantasies. So, she dumped a bowl of rice on my head." "Ouch…" "Yeah. So anyways, who do you hang out with around here?" "Well, no one yet really. Besides you." "Hmm…well let me introduce you to some people." "Uh, okay." With that, Dave led the way into the school. "So here's all my friends. HEY FRANS! THIS IS TYLUR" A bunch of random extras waved and said "Hey Tyler!" at the same time. "Well now that you know all the cool kids, lets move on. If you wanna stay on top at Degrassi, you have to do something drastic. I'm not saying bring a knife to school or burn a script on stage, but something that'll make you stand out." "Well that's stupid." Dave shrugged. "It's Degrassi. Also, if you choose to start a coke addiction, I know a guy who-" "No thanks." "Whatever" The bell rang and they both walked to class together. Tyler contemplated on waiting for Chey but just assumed that maybe she walked into school already without him noticing. Meanwhile, Chey was still getting ready for school at her house, because there's different time zones every where in Degrassi Land. After she was finished, she got onto her bus and headed to school. As soon as she got there, the bell rang and she quickly headed into the doors and sat down in class. Ms. Ho was wearing her hooker boots like usual and a very revealing tank top, totally not trying to turn on any of the underage boys. Chey wasn't really paying attention in class, but honestly, who really pays attention in class at Degrassi? So, Ms. Ho told the class to do some shit on the computer. Chey turned to ask the Asian next to her what website to go on. "I'M NOT SURE. BUT I'M JOHN BY THE WAY!" She exclaimed. "John? Isn't that like a guy's name?" "I AM a guy. I'm also married to Manny Santos." "Ummm…okay. So, you don't know the website, John?" "Who's John? I'm Lily." At those last words, Chey turned around and decided to ask Icy. "Ugh, did you even listen to Ms. Ho's directions?" Icy asked irritably "No? Who did?" "Good point. So anyways, people are saying that you're having sexual relations with Tyler. Is that true?" "NO! We went on one date!" "Well that's good." "Why?" "He's like a total man hoar. He probably has like AIDS and shit." "You're a lying bitch, Icy." "I've been called worse." With that, Icy turned back around and pretended to actually be working as Chey thought for a moment.'' She must have been lying, right? Tyler can't have AIDS? I know he's a man hoar, but not THAT much of a man hoar. Right? RIGHT? '' At lunch Chey asked Lindsey what she thought of Tyler. "Hmm….he's cute and all, but he's a hoar who probably has AIDS." She said nonchalantly as she bit into her sandwich. "UGH!" Chey cried aloud and stood up. But, she quickly slumped back into her seat and banged her head onto the table. "I don't know what to do!" Chey whined. "Don't date him. You can do MUCH better." Lindsey said. Chey sighed as she went to throw away her tray and head to class. Some other things happened and now it was theater in Ms. Dawes. "Okay class! We are doing our first school play for the year! I don't know if I explained to you guys yet, but our last play of the year will be written by you guys. But, for now, we're sticking to pre-written scripts." Ms. Dawes announced. Then, she passed out the scripts. Tyler looked down and read the cover. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. He raised his hand and asked, "Ms. Dawes, are you sure that My Little Pony is an appropriate show to put on?". "Of course it is! Plus, it's always been my dream to put on a show based off of my Little Pony. I'm a legit brony." She said excitedly. Tyler narrowed his eyes at her and skimmed through the script. It was complete rubbish but everyone seemed to love it. Why not? It could be fun? I just need to take a chance. I took a chance with Chey, and look what happened. The bell conveniently rang because there was nothing really left to happen in this scene. "Remember class, tryouts are tomorrow!" Ms. Dawes called out as the class was leaving. It was now the end of the day and Tyler caught Chey in the crowd. "Hey! Chey! I need to ask you something!" He yelled over the voices of the others. "Huh?" Chey turned around to see that it was Tyler. "Oh, hey.". Tyler pulled her to the side to finally ask the question. "So, I kind of like you. And I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date." He said. Chey thought for a moment about what Icy and Lindsey said. "Um, can I get a raincheck?" She asked. Tyler widened his eyes in shock. She was so into me before. I thought she had hard feelings for me! Now I look like an idiot and it's all that stupid talking block's fault! "Uh, sure, I guess." He said, looking down at his feet. Chey gave him an awkward smile before quickly walking away and Tyler was left standing alone. Category:Blog posts